


Le Royaume des Chats

by LilyLeafy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Cats, Cat Kingdom, Cute, Emperor!Akashi, Falling In Love, Fluff, Funny, Human!Kuroko, Light Angst, M/M, Magical, True Love
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLeafy/pseuds/LilyLeafy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il était une fois, un homme fantôme.<br/>Cet homme n'était pas réellement un fantôme. Il était présent, mais personne ne le remarquait. Aucun de ses atraits attiraient le regard de qui que ce soit, son corps n'émettait aucune lumière, mais projetait seulement de l'ombre.<br/>Il s'appelait Kuroko Tetsuya. C'était un jeune homme qui, actuellement, était un élève au lycée Seirin. Il obtenait de bon résultats, même si il profitait de son manque de présence pour dormir en classe. Il avait une vie qui lui était tout à fait convenable. C'était quelqu'un qui aimait le calme, la tranquillité, et la vanille. Tant que ces trois éléments faisaient partie de son quotidien, il était pleinement satisfait.<br/>Mais un jour, sa vie changea radicalement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Il était une fois, un homme fantôme. 

 

Cet homme n'était pas réellement un fantôme. Il était présent, mais personne ne le remarquait. Aucun de ses attraits n'attiraient le regard de qui que ce soit, son corps n'émettait aucune lumière, mais projetait seulement de l'ombre. 

 

Il s'appelait Kuroko Tetsuya. C'était un jeune homme qui, actuellement, était un élève au lycée Seirin. Il obtenait de bon résultats, même si il profitait de son manque de présence pour dormir en classe. Il avait une vie qui lui était tout à fait convenable. C'était quelqu'un qui aimait le calme, la tranquillité, et la vanille. Tant que ces trois éléments faisaient partie de son quotidien, il était pleinement satisfait.

 

Mais un jour, sa vie changea radicalement. 

 

Cela se passa un vendredi. Ce soir là, après la fin des cours, plus personne n'entendit parler du jeune homme pendant des jours. En effet, après que les classes se soient terminées, Kuroko se dirigea nonchalamment chez lui, une brique de boisson vanillée à la bouche. Il faisait presque nuit noire, ses yeux s'habituaient lentement à l'obscurité, et son attention était pleinement portée sur le sol cachant divers obstacles. Soudain, parmi la couverture d'ombre, une silhouette se distingua. Fine, longue et gracieuse, elle se déplaça à toute allure avec un paquet emballé dans la bouche. Kuroko trouva étrange qu'un chat se ballade en pleine nuit, avec un paquet parfaitement enrobé dans du papier cadeau. Il décida alors de le suivre.  
Kuroko suivit le mystérieux chat avec tellement d'entrain qu'il oublia que sa briquette était vide. Auparavant, il ne pu remarquer la couleur du chat à cause de l'obscurité de la nuit, mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait sous un lampadaire, sa couleur enflammée se révéla. Il arborait une fourrure de flamme, au rouge de braise, comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus, c'était ses yeux. L'un était jaune, tandis que l'autre portait la même couleur que son pelage. Kuroko fut désormais certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un chat normal. Mais avant qu'il ne pu penser à un mot de plus, un dérapage de voiture coupa soudainement ses pensées. Sa conscience arriva à apercevoir le chat visiblement effrayé face à la voiture qui le menaçait. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Kuroko laissa tomber sa brique de vanille pour ensuite essayer de sauver le chat. Il couru et se jeta de toute ses forces entre la voiture et le chat, tout en poussant le félin du mieux qu'il pouvait avec son bras, afin qu'il se sorte de cette situation. Après cela, Kuroko ne se rappela de rien. Tout était noir. 

 

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, sa première vision fut un plafond blanc.

 

« Ah, tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve ... » gémit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

 

Mais quelque chose était étrange. Le plafond était très, très près de son visage. A cette réalisation, Kuroko ouvrit grand les yeux et, par réflexe, il essaya de se lever, en vain. Il arriva avec beaucoup de mal à tourner la tête, pour se retrouver face à face avec un chat. Le félin le fixait étrangement, comme si Kuroko venait d'une autre planète. Et, comme si cela n'était pas assez étrange, le félin portait une tenue de servante. Son pelage était doré, en contraste avec ses beaux yeux bleus, dont l'océan semblait s'y écouler. Sa robe était noire, ornementé d'un nœud blanc autour de son cou. Elle portait aussi un tablier blanc écarlate, et tenait dans sa bouche un chiffon à moitié sale. 

 

« Il est réveillé ! » s'exclama-t-elle soudainement.

 

Kuroko sursauta lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'elle disait, et laissa sa bouche grande ouverte lorsqu'il vit la féline -lui semblait-il, car elle avait une voix aiguë- sortir de la toute petite pièce en marchant sur ses deux pattes. Il resta un moment bouche-bée, confus. Était-ce un mauvais rêve ? Une voix mielleuse coupa soudainement ses pensées.

 

« Ne sois pas si surpris, c'est nous qu'il devions l'être ! Un humain, dans notre royaume. Ça, c'est une première ! »

 

Kuroko essaya de chercher la provenance de la voix, mais il ne fit face qu'à une pièce vide. Il alla demander au chat où est-ce qu'il était, quand il sentit soudainement du mouvement en dessous de lui. Le jeune garçon tourna avec difficulté la tête pour constater avec stupéfaction qu'il était allongé dans un lit de chat. Un véritable lit de chats.

 

« Pourquoi suis-je allongé sur vous ? » demanda-t-il, avec beaucoup de curiosité.

 

Tous les chats en dessous de lui ricanèrent, et commencèrent à miauler les uns aux autres. Kuroko ne comprit rien à ce qu'ils disaient, jusqu'à ce qu'un chat éleva suffisamment la voix pour que l'humain puisse l'entendre.

 

« Nous sommes le lit escorteur. Nous servons à escorter avec efficacité les personnes suspectes, ou bien les marchands de nourritures, car ils se font souvent voler leur poissons. »

 

Kuroko trouva que son ton de voix professionnel n'allait vraiment pas avec la situation ridicule dans laquelle il se trouvait. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était vrai qu'il se trouvait en assez grande hauteur, car les chats le portait apparemment debout. La porta s'ouvra subitement, avec une masse de chats essayant de rentrer dans la minuscule pièce. Tous se disputèrent dans un vacarme effarant de miaulements, de feulements et de grognements, pour essayer de venir voir Kuroko, l’intrus. Un chat, celui de tout à l'heure, réussi à penser au travers. Un autre chat était avec elle, essoufflé. 

 

« On dirait la ruée pour le déjeuner des lycéens Japonais ! Impossible d'y passer au travers ! s'écria le nouveau venu, complètement abasourdi.

 

\- Ce n'est pas le temps de faire des comparaisons, Kagami ! Voici l'humain, sauveur de notre empereur. » répondit la féline avec agitation.

 

Les deux chats bloquèrent la porte tant bien que mal. Voyant qu'ils ne tiendraient pas le coup longtemps, le lit escorteur posa délicatement Kuroko au sol pour ajouter du soutient à la porte. L'humain observa le nouveau venu. Ce chat là avait une couleur différente des autres, un peu comme le félin de l'autre jour. Son pelage était entièrement noir, sauf du dessus de la tête à la base de sa queue. Cela lui faisait comme une coulée de lave sur son corps. Il avait lui aussi de beaux yeux rouges vif. Peut-être était-il était le frère du chat qu'il avait sauvé avant de se retrouver ici ? Kuroko fit une pause. La chatte aux yeux océaniques avait tout juste mentionné le fait qu'il avait sauvé un empereur.

 

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Le chat que j'ai sauvé était votre empereur ? » demanda-t-il directement à la féline.

 

Les deux chats sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix du jeune homme. Ils le toisèrent pendant un moment et, voyant que Kuroko se comportait de façon totalement innocente, se relaxèrent. La femelle sembla lui répondre avec un sourire. Si cela en était un.

 

« Oui, vous êtes notre grand sauveur! Nous voulons vraiment vous récompenser comme il se doit. Nous avons mis en place tous les préparatifs pendant que vous vous rétablissiez. »

 

Kuroko cligna des yeux. Les chats avaient un empereur? Et apparemment ils avaient un mode de vie bien à eux, puisqu'il se trouvait dans une toute petite maison adaptée à la taille d'un félin. Le jeune homme ne savait pas combien de temps il s'était endormi, et il pensa que cela a du prendre quelques jours, étant donné qu'il n'avait aucune égratignures sur lui. 

 

« Vraiment, je n'ai pas besoin de récompenses... » commença-t-il à dire. Mais il fut interrompu par la voix, maintenant devenu hystérique de la féline en face de lui.

 

" Non, non ! Le peuple vous ai tellement reconnaissant qu'il veut que vous viviez avec nous ! Regardez ! Nous avons fait en sorte que, petit à petit, vous puissiez vous mêlez à la foule ! Attendez. » demanda-t-elle, excitée.

 

Kuroko échangea un regard avec le chat prénommé Kagami, qui lui envoya un regard exaspéré.

 

« On aurait tout de même pu demandez son avis... » dit-il, légèrement ennuyé.

 

« Chut, Kagami ! Regarde ! » répondit la féline en amenant un miroir devant Kuroko.

 

Ce que vit le jeune homme était la réflexion d'un humain à moitié chat. C'était lui, en chat. A la place d'un nez, il était désormais doté d'une truffe rose très claire. Des moustaches blanches s'échappaient entre son nez et ses lèvres, qui remontaient légèrement, lui donnant désormais une bouche presque en forme du chiffre trois inversé. Ses yeux avaient garder la même forme, excepté pour ses pupilles, qui étaient maintenant en fente. 

 

Il constata avec terreur qu'il était véritablement en train de se transformer en chat.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko était encore sous le choc de son changement physique quand il fut escorté dans une étrange salle. Il pris le temps de regarder l'immense pièce qui se tenait devant lui. Elle était ornée de cristaux jaunes, ressemblant à de l'or, sur des murs de couleur rouge vif. La décoration rappelait étrangement les couleurs de l'empereur des chats, dont Kuroko ne connaissait toujours pas le nom. La pièce contenait un énorme dressing, composé d'une multitude de robes adaptées à des chats. A des chats se tenant debout, évidemment. Kuroko prêta particulièrement attention à chaque détails, surtout à la trace d'éléments qui pourraient être suspects. Soudain, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner la tête pour demander à son escorteur où est-ce qu'il se trouvait, deux énormes yeux roses remplirent son champ de vision. Surpris, Kuroko laissa un cri sortir de sa bouche avant de recouvrir celle-ci avec ses mains.

 

« N'ai pas peur, mon mignon ! » miaula amicalement le chat qui se tenait maintenant en face de lui.

 

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce félin faisait presque sa taille. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était bien plus grande que celle où il s'était réveillé. Pétrifié, Kuroko laissa ses mains se balader sur tout son corps, et constata avec frayeur qu'il disposait maintenant d'oreilles de chats, ainsi que d'une queue de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Il regarda le chat se trouvant devant lui, perplexe.

 

« Tu es tellement adorable ! Je suis si jalouse que tu sois destiné à l'empereur... , murmura la féline.

 

\- Excusez-moi ? » demanda Kuroko, qui devenait de plus en plus horrifié au fur et à mesure que le temps passe.

 

La féline fixa le jeune homme longuement, pour finalement lui montrer ses crocs. Kuroko pensait toujours qu'il s'agissait d'un sourire. Maintenant concentré sur la femelle, le lycéen pris le temps de l'observer. Elle était dotée d'une longue fourrure de la même couleur que ses yeux, rose bonbon. Ses iris pétillaient de mille feu, laissant apparaître l’intérêt qu'elle portait pour le jeune homme. Celui-ci ne comprenait toujours pas comment est-ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu de chat comme elle dans la rue. Elle était totalement anormale. Tous les chats qu'il avait croisé venant de ce monde n'étaient pas normaux. Reprenant ses esprits, Kuroko se concentra sur les paroles de la féline. Il était destiné à quelqu'un ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

 

« S'il vous plait, je ne veux pas vivre dans votre royaume. J'ai juste sauver votre empereur par simple coïncidence, et j'aurai fait la même chose avec n'importe quel autre animal. Je ne mérite aucune reconnaissance. Et ne vous permettez pas de dire que j'appartiens à quelqu'un sans mon consentement, s'il vous plait. » ajouta Kuroko, dans un ton ferme.

 

Le jeune homme pensa que, pendant un moment, il avait terriblement vexé la jeune féline au pelage rose car toute lumière dans ses yeux s'évaporèrent. Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant avant qu'elle ne reprit ses esprits, et lui adressa une expression amicale. En tout cas, c'était ce que Kuroko pensait. Il ne comprenait toujours pas les expressions faciales des chats. 

 

« Mon très cher... hum... , hésita la jeune féline.

 

\- Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya, coupa Kuroko.

 

\- Ok, Tetsu-kun ! Moi, c'est Momoi » dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d’œil. 

 

Le jeune homme resta perplexe face à ce nom. Personne ne l'avait appelé ainsi, car il n'avait jamais eu de personnes proche de lui, certainement à cause de son manque de présence. Mais Kuroko pensa que, étant donné qu'il était d'une apparence totalement étrange pour ce monde, son problème qui était auparavant quotidien n'allait plus le gêner désormais. 

 

« Donc, Tetsu-kun. Je vais t'expliquer la situation. Tu as donc sauvé notre empereur, Empereur Akashi. Même si tu ne souhaites pas vivre dans notre royaume, il faut au moins que tu répondes à son invitation au bal. » expliqua avec conviction Momoi. 

 

Elle tourna le dos à Kuroko pour fouiller dans d'étranges tiroirs qui contenaient divers papiers froissés. La mention de bal étonna grandement Kuroko qui ne pensait réellement pas que les chats savaient danser, et surtout qu'ils organisaient des bals. Après avoir attendu dans le vacarme que provoquait Momoi en cherchant dans ses papiers, elle poussa soudainement un cri victorieux en tenant entre ses griffes un rouleau jaunit par le temps. Il était entouré d'un ruban luisant noué en nœud papillon. Elle dénoua le nœud et lu, avec un ton solennel, le contenu à Kuroko, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne saurait lire l'écriture des chats, composée de divers empreintes de pattes et de griffes.

 

« Le sauveur du Royaume, dont nul ne sait encore le nom, a l'honneur de recevoir l'invitation au bal de l'empereur Akashi au palais Royal. Toute absence est strictement interdite, sous peine d'engager des procédures pouvant entraîner des actes de violences afin de ramener l'invité en question. » miaula avec prestance Momoi.

 

Kuroko cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, abasourdi. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi sa présence était tant attendue, au point d'en user la violence. Il regarda Momoi et hocha la tête, pour lui montrer qu'il ira au bal. Le jeune homme n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait les histoires. 

 

« Je suis si contente ! Mais jalouse à la fois... Mais si contente ! Kuroko, tu vas être le plus beau ! » s'écria joyeusement Momoi, qui avait déjà mis de coter l'invitation pour fouiller parmi les robes.

 

Kuroko commença à stresser quand il ne vit que des robes purement féminines aux pattes de Momoi. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter le moindre commentaire avant qu'elle trottina dans une autre pièce pour revenir avec un grand miroir, qu'elle disposa délicatement devant le jeune homme. Celui-ci se regarda, pendant que l'autre chat continua à chercher une tenue tout en fredonnant joyeusement à travers le dressing. Il était devenu tout petit par rapport à avant, et ses oreilles n'étaient pas très prononcées. Elles se fondaient dans sa chevelure, qui était toujours présente sur sa tête. Il ne disposait toujours pas de pelage, car il avait gardé partiellement sa forme humaine. Kuroko se trouva ridicule dans cette apparence, il ne voulait vraiment pas voir l'empereur, une personne qui avait tant d'importance dans ce royaume, alors qu'il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Mais le jeune homme ne se laissa pas abattre, et ne fit rien pour que Momoi puisse remarquer sa gêne.

 

« Voilà pour toi, Tetsu-kun ! » annonça joyeusement la féline. 

 

Elle lui fit essayer beaucoup de robes, aussi féminine les une que les autres. Kuroko voulait protester, mais il ne pu dire quelque chose quand il vit les yeux pétillants de Momoi, qui semblait très heureuse de le préparer pour cet événement. Le jeune homme décida de mettre sa fierté de côté, car il ne voulait pas semer encore plus le trouble dans un royaume dont il n'appartenait pas. Le lycéen se sentit encore plus vulnérable quand une nuée de servantes rentrèrent dans la pièce pour le pomponner. Elles le couvrirent avec un maquillage discret, lui brossèrent délicatement la queue les cheveux pour les coiffer admirablement et, enfin, elles l'aidèrent à enfiler les vêtements que Momoi avait choisit sur lui. Une dernière servante ajouta un ruban bleu avec une clochette autour du bout de la queue de Kuroko, qui s'amusa à la secouer de temps en temps quand toutes les femelles appréciaient le fruit de leur travail avec enthousiasme. Le jeune homme n'eut le temps de souffler avant que deux pattes de chats entourèrent son cou pour le serrer très fort.

 

« Tetsu-kun ! Tu es tellement mignon ! Tu ne sais pas à quelle point je suis jalouse de l'empereur ! » s'écria Momoi, au bord des larmes.

 

Kuroko arriva du mieux qu'il pouvait à détacher Momoi de son cou, et quand il y parvint, il adressa un sourire des plus sincère à la jeune chatte qui, instantanément, tomba dans les pommes. Le jeune homme compris que l'état de la féline n'était pas si grave quand toute les servantes ricanèrent à la réaction de celle-ci. Le nouveau chat n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir une seconde de plus avant que le lit escorteur s'invita dans la pièce pour le conduire au palais. Tous les chats du lit escorteur regardèrent de droite à gauche, et remarquèrent tout de suite les servantes.

 

« Oh-oh-oh ! Mais qu'avons nous là ? » miaula un chat d'une voix faussement grave.

 

Le chat bomba le torse et approcha les femelles, puis commença à engager une conversation de manière ouvertement séductrice. C'était la première fois que Kuroko rencontra des chats qui faisait la cour verbalement.

 

« Ton odeur est aussi précieuse que celle d'un maquereaux tout droit sortit de la mer » dit avec confiance le chat séducteur.

 

Kuroko ne voulu entendre un mot de plus. Il s'avança vers le reste du lit escorteur, qui fixait le chat séducteur d'un très mauvais œil. Mais cela ne découragea pas le jeune homme de les approcher pour leur parler.

 

« Devons-nous nous rendre au bal ? » demanda calmement Kuroko, même si, au fond de lui, il était très anxieux.

 

Tous les chats présents dans la pièce poussèrent un cri de surprise et se tournèrent abruptement vers le jeune homme, abasourdis. L'un des chats le pointa de la griffe.

 

« Depuis quand tu es là, toi ?! » s'écria-t-il.

 

Kuroko le fixa pendant un petit moment, confus. Son manque de présence n'avait finalement pas disparu, même si son apparence était totalement différente des autres chats. Il allait ajouter un commentaire à ce propos, quand il remarqua le regard des autres félins. Ils le fixaient tous de sorte à afficher leur choc, mais ce n'était pas un choc montrant de la peur face à sa subite intervention. Ils étaient définitivement surpris par son apparence, et par la manière dont il a été embelli par les servantes félines. Il reçu soudainement un grand nombre de compliments, tous étouffés les uns à cause des autres. Kuroko ne pu cacher le sourire qui se formait sur ses lèvres félines. 

 

« Merci beaucoup, tout le monde » répondit chaleureusement Kuroko.

 

L'état d’esprit du lit escorteur réchauffa le cœur du jeune homme, qui se sentit maintenant moins anxieux qu'auparavant. Il avait trouvé une nouvelle détermination, celle d'en finir avec le bal et ainsi de retrouver sa vie normale. Il allait donner le meilleur de lui même pour satisfaire l'empereur afin qu'il lui indique le chemin pour sortir de ce royaume.


	3. Chapter 3

Devant Kuroko se tenait un palais d'une hauteur indescriptible. Immense ne pouvait même pas le définir, car la " maison " de l'empereur touchait le ciel. Le jeune homme espérait de tout son petit cœur qu'il n'allait pas monter les escaliers jusqu'en haut de la demeure. Son cœur s'emballa lorsque le lit escorteur passa au travers de deux gigantesques portes, où se trouvaient des lions et des griffons en pleine bataille, sculptés en relief. Le jeune homme se sentit très nerveux lorsqu’une immense salle se dressa devant lui. Étonnamment, aucune parcelle de rouge ou de doré ne s'y trouvait, tout ce qui était présent n'était que vieillerie. Le lit escorteur entreprit de prendre les escaliers, et il ne monta pas longtemps les marches avant de s'arrêter devant une nouvelle porte. Elle était tout aussi finement sculptée que l'autre, mais ici se trouvait des décorations en or par-ci et par-là, surtout présent sur les corps des lions qui y résidaient. Kuroko avait l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter tellement il battait fort dans sa poitrine. Son appréhension s'estompa légèrement face à la surprise quand il découvrit que derrière la porte se trouvait à nouveau des escaliers, cette fois-ci plus petits. Ici, il pouvait déjà entendre de la musique et des chats qui communiquaient entre eux, même si Kuroko ne pouvait discerner ce qu'ils disaient. 

 

« C'est à toi de jouer, maintenant. Montre donc à notre empereur à quel point tu en vaux la peine ! » encouragea un chat du lit escorteur.

 

Kuroko hocha la tête, même si une nouvelle vague de pression s'abattait sur lui. Il monta doucement les marches, et, en même temps, il s'approcha du vacarme que provoquaient les chats en faisant la fête. Quand il vit le sommet des marches, il s’efforça à se tenir plus droit et pris une grosse bouffée d'air.

 

« Ça va aller.. » , se murmura-t-il.

 

Il monta très, très lentement les marches. Il avait imaginé toute sorte d'accueil, comme les expression dégoûtées des chats en voyant un humain dans leur cour royale, car après tout, il était un étranger. Ou bien, la musique pouvant s'arrêter face à sa venue, apportant ainsi toute l'attention sur lui. Le jeune homme trembla, car il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être remarqué. Mais lorsqu'il atteignit le sommet des marches et donc pénétra directement dans le grand hall, à sa très grande surprise, personne ne lui prêta attention. Aucune tête ne se tourna vers lui, même si la salle était très grande et qu'il n'y avait pas énormément de monde. Tous les chats ici avaient des manières, ce qui pouvait se traduire par une haute hiérarchie pour Kuroko. Peut-être n'était-il pas digne de leur attention ? Il s'apprêta à aller parler à l'un des chats, qui semblait être gentil, quand il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Même si il avait remarqué que personne ne lui prêtait attention, il ne se sentit pas soulagé. Au contraire, une sombre aura semblait l'envelopper. Il regarda autour de lui et vit tout de suite un chat en particulier qui semblait le fixer depuis un long moment. Kuroko se figea. L'autre chat avait sa tête posée sur sa patte et regardait intensément le jeune homme, qui compris maintenant l'origine de son mal-être. 

 

Ce chat le fixait depuis le début. Il l'avait tout de suite remarqué.

 

Les yeux grands ouverts de Kuroko ne lâcha pas ceux de l'autre chat. Il avait d'intenses yeux vairons, le pelage enflammé... C'était le félin qu'il avait sauvé, et donc l'empereur! Kuroko paniqua, car il venait tout juste de fixer l'empereur droit dans les yeux, et ce pendant plusieurs minutes. Il tourna rapidement la tête et, légèrement affolé, se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le fond de la salle, où il s'isola. Le pauvre n'osait pas manger ou boire ce qui était présenté, car, sous la panique, il ne savait pas si il pouvait. 

 

« Une peau sans poil, des pattes avec des doigts, une touffe de fourrure sur la tête... Tu n'es pas un spécimen normal. » intervint subitement une voix derrière le dos de Kuroko.

 

Le jeune homme fit un énorme bond, faisant retentir sa clochette dans tout le hall. Cette fois-ci, il avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde. Embarrassé, il essaya d'ignorer les regards se portant sur le chat en face de lui et lui même. Les autres félins l'avaient finalement reconnu, Kuroko le comprit quand le hall résonna seulement des murmures. Le chat l'ayant accosté essaya subitement de toucher le jeune homme, qui recula tout aussi rapidement par réflexe. Tout deux ouvrirent grand les yeux. Kuroko ne savait pas si il pouvait lui faire confiance, même si l'autre chat ne semblait pas être mauvais. Il avait une fourrure verte émeraude, avec des yeux de la même vive couleur. Ce qui étonna le plus le nouveau chat c'était qu'il portait des lunettes. Si il n'était pas dans cette situation, il aurait trouvé cela adorable. 

 

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, repris le chat à la fourrure émeraude, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Tu possèdes mon objet porte bonheur du jour, et j'aimerais que tu me le donnes. Je ne l'ai trouvé nulle part. »

 

Kuroko ne savait pas comment réagir. La seule chose qu'il arriva à faire était de regarder l'accoutrement qu'il portait et essayer de trouver ce qui intéressait tant le chat. Celui-ci pointa de la griffe la broche en fleur de lys accrochée sur la robe. Ne voulant pas être malpoli, surtout dans un royaume inconnu, il enleva la broche pour le donner au chat émeraude.

 

« Voici pour vous, donc, M..Monsieur ? » hésita Kuroko.

 

« Midorima. » répondit simplement l'autre chat en repartant avec la broche entre ses coussinets.

 

Kuroko pensait que la couleur du chat était vraiment étrange, mais son caractère l'était encore plus. Les chats avaient donc un horoscope, eux aussi. Le jeune homme se demanda quel signe il était pour eux. Mais il ne put y repenser plus longtemps, car tous les félins se trouvant dans le hall avait maintenu leur regard sur Kuroko. Celui-ci se retrouva à fixer ses pieds, qui devenaient de plus en plus des pattes au fur et à mesure du temps. Ce moment très gênant pour le jeune homme pris fin lorsque les servantes invita les invités à manger. Tous se dirigèrent vers la table où était déjà assis l'empereur, qui avait toujours son regard collé sur Kuroko. Celui-ci essaya de s'installer au bout de la grande table en forme de la lettre "u", le plus loin possible du meneur effrayant, mais les servantes le rappela à l'ordre. Il était destiné à l'empereur. Elles le placèrent donc juste à coté du chat aux yeux vairons, qui ne lâchait toujours pas son regard, même après que les servantes aient volontairement rapprocher la chaise de Kuroko vers celle de son nouveau voisin. Le jeune homme essaya de se distraire de l'empereur en regardant les servantes faire leur travail, et ne pu s'empêcher d'entrelacer nerveusement ses doigts sous la table. 

 

Finalement, son regard se détacha de Kuroko quand une servante alla respectueusement lui parler. Le nouveau chat remarqua qu'elle ne regardait pas l'empereur dans les yeux, tandis que lui plantait directement ses pupilles sur son visage. Kuroko pensa alors qu'il s'agissait d'un empereur très respecté, qui devait avoir un certain pouvoir, même si il faisait presque la taille du jeune humain, qui n'était pas particulièrement grand si il devait se comparer aux autres chats de la salle. 

 

« Faites entrer les jongleurs. » annonça l'empereur.

 

Il n'eut pas à parler très fort, car dès que ses babines se sont légèrement séparées, tout le monde était à son écoute. Kuroko était très impressionné, et cela le rendait encore plus nerveux. Il décida de cacher son mal être autant qu'il le pouvait à son voisin, mais il doutait fortement que son petit jeu fonctionnait. 

 

Kuroko se concentra sur le divertissement qui se déroulait devant lui. Des jongleurs étaient rentrés pour assurer un spectacle comique, mais à cause de sa nervosité, le jeune homme ne ria pas du tout. Il contempla juste avec stupéfaction les chats faisant un spectacle digne de clowns. Il avait décidément tout vu dans ce royaume. Soudain, une patte enflammée se leva délicatement de la table. Kuroko pensa alors que l'empereur était content du spectacle, car il semblait totalement détendu. Aucune trace de colère ou de gêne n'était visible sur lui.

 

« Jetez-les par la fenêtre. »

 

Kuroko tourna la tête si rapidement vers l'empereur qu'il cru qu'il s'était fait un torticolis. Il remarqua avec effroi que le meneur se fichait complètement de la vie de ces chats, et insista d'un geste de la patte pour faire condamner les pauvres jongleurs. Avant que Kuroko ne réussisse à articuler un seul mot, l'empereur le fixa de nouveau. Le regard glacial de l'autre chat le figea sur place, mais il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Au fond de lui, le pauvre Kuroko espérait que les chats ne comprenaient pas ce que cela signifiait. 

 

Apparemment ils comprenaient.

 

« C'est ce qui t'arriveras si tu as le malheur de faire un mauvais pas. Tu m'es destiné, tu feras tout ce que je te demandes. Et ne t'attends pas à ce que quelqu'un prenne pitié de toi si il t'arrives malheur en public, le peuple sait et reconnait que je suis absolu. Personne ne t'aideras, tu vas rester à mes côtés pour toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Baisse les yeux et suis simplement mes ordres, Tetsuya. » 

 

Les paroles de l'empereur conclurent avec les cris des chats s'étant fait jeter par la fenêtre de l'immense palais. Ce que Kuroko avait éprouvé avant d'entendre ces mots étaient définitivement du pipi de chat. Le jeune homme ne put empêcher cette nouvelle vague d’effroi d’apparaître sur son visage. Il baissa les yeux sur son assiette toujours remplie. Il n'avait définitivement pas envie de manger après avoir assister à cet horrible spectacle. Ce qui le désespéra le plus, c'est que d'autres humoristes entrèrent dans la salle pour proposer un nouveau divertissement. 

 

« Mange. » ordonna fermement l'empereur.

 

Kuroko n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de toucher à son assiette, la main tremblante. Il ne voulait pas énerver l'empereur et ainsi augmenter les chances de condamnation des pauvres chats qui essayaient de le divertir. Mais cela fut en vain, car de nombreuses troupes d'humoristes se retrouvèrent condamnées, sous les yeux horrifiés de Kuroko, qui fit de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer devant toute la cour. Le jeune homme prit un instant de regarder chaque chat autour de l'immense table rouge pour se changer les idées. Ils paraissaient tous très heureux du fait de lancer les chats par la fenêtre, aucun d'entre eux ne laissaient des signes de peur ou de choc. Soudain, le nouveau chat croisa le regard d'un autre, qui lui souriait amicalement. Kuroko était certain que cette grimace était un sourire. Il fixa l'autre chat avec surprise, car il s'agissait de la première fois qu'il reçu un regard compatissant depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce hall. De plus est, le gentil chat était absolument magnifique. Il avait le pelage de couleur or, et les yeux de la même couleur. Il brillait divinement au soleil, et laissait apparaître une chaleur réconfortante autour de lui. Kuroko voulait absolument faire connaissance avec lui. Il détacha son regard du chat doré lorsque l'empereur se leva gracieusement de son siège en or.

 

« La fête est terminée, rentrez chez-vous. » annonça-t-il fermement d'une voix autoritaire.

 

Kuroko ne su, encore une fois, que faire. Devait-il retourner chez la féline qui l'a réveillé ce matin ? Il regarda les chats partir un par un du hall, planté sur sa chaise à attendre. 

 

« Servante, amène Kuroko Tetsuya dans sa chambre », ordonna l'empereur.

 

Il se tourna vers le jeune homme, qui, se rappelant des paroles de l'effrayant meneur, baissa les yeux pour regarder ses mains. 

 

« Tetsuya, » commença d'une voix glaciale l'empereur, « tu vas totalement te transformer en l'un des nôtres d'ici un mois. Tu ne pourras plus redevenir un humain, tu vivras ici jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Ta place est désormais dans le palais. Si j'apprends que tu es en dehors du palais sans mon autorisation, tu sais ce qui t'attends. Rappelles-toi, tu es à moi. » déclara-t-il avant de tourner le dos à Kuroko et de partir. 

 

Kuroko n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre docilement la servante, le cœur serré. Le jeune chat su qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour se sortir de cet enfer. Même si ses espoirs de rentrer chez lui devenaient de plus en plus faibles et lointains, il décida qu'il ne perdra pas le combat contre l'empereur. 

 

Il allait définitivement retrouver sa liberté d'une manière ou d'une autre.


	4. Chapter 4

La première nuit dans le palais fut horrible pour Kuroko. Il ne pu fermer l’œil, même si sa chambre, qu’il pouvait qualifier de royale, disposait d’une insonorité extraordinaire. Il ne s’était jamais retrouvé dans un endroit aussi calme depuis sa venue. C’était peut-être la seule chose positive qu’il pouvait lui arriver en ce moment, étant donné de la situation. Il se trouvait toujours dans son lit pitoyablement gigantesque quand une servante toqua pour rentrer dans sa chambre.

 

Du moins, c’est ce qu’il croyait.

 

Devant lui apparut le chat doré de la dernière fois. Sa brillance n’avait pas changé, même si apparemment il avait décidé de se déguiser, étant donné qu’il portait une robe de servante. Il lui adressa un sourire avant de fermer tout doucement la porte, pour se précipiter finalement vers Kuroko.

 

« Alors ? Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois, Kurokocchi ? » s’écria joyeusement le chat doré.

 

Avant que le jeune homme puisse lui répondre, l’autre chat mima une expression théâtrale de choc. La patte devant sa bouche, il laissa sortir un gémissement à en devenir sourd avant de s’étaler sur le lit de Kuroko, sans aucune gêne. 

 

« Excusez-moi, votre Altesse ! J’ai oublié de me présenter ! » gémit-t-il bruyamment contre le matelas.

 

Il se redressa brusquement, les yeux étincelants.

 

« Je m’appelle Kise Ryouta ! Et je suis ton allié. » ajouta-t-il avec un ton de voix bien trop sérieux face à son précédent comportement.

 

Kuroko se demanda ce que cela voulait dire. Il ne connaissait pas le chat, et pourtant celui-ci se comportait comme un vieil ami, qui de plus proposait son aide. Le jeune homme avait peur pour ce chat doré, car l’empereur semblait être sans pitié. Non, il était définitivement cruel. 

 

« Enchanté, Kise. Merci de ton aide, mais je peux me débrouiller tout seul. Et s’il te plait, ne m’appelle pas "votre Altesse" »

 

Kise semblait être ouvertement blessé quand il entendit les paroles de Kuroko. Le jeune pensa qu’il s’agissait d’une exagération. Il n’avait pas réellement tord.

 

« Kurokocchi m’a renié ! » s’écria-t-il d’un miaulement minable.

 

La porte de la chambre de Kuroko s’ouvrit brusquement, pour laisser apparaître un grand chat de couleur bleu nuit, doté d’une musculature effrayante. Il n'était apparemment pas un employé, il ne portait pas d'uniforme. C'était un chat en tenue de sport. Le jeune homme, ainsi que Kise, firent tout deux un saut de surprise à en toucher le plafond. Le nouveau venu n’attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de miauler très fort d’une voix rauque son mécontentement.

 

« La ferme, Kise ! On t’entend depuis la cuisine ! Et qu’est-ce que tu fous là ?! On te cherchait partout avec Midorima ! » 

 

Kuroko reconnu directement le nom du chat émeraude qu’il avait rencontré lors de la fête de l’empereur. Celui-ci se montra de moitié derrière la porte, ne voulant pas intervenir dans la conversation qui, petit à petit, devenait une véritable dispute. Le jeune homme assista, impuissant, à la bataille entre les deux chats qui se tiraient les poils et les babines, tout en criant des insultes. Il essaya du mieux qu’il pouvait d’arrêter les deux chats, qui continuaient leur bagarre, maintenant au sol, de peur que l’empereur ne puisse s'en apercevoir.

 

« S’il vous plait, arrêtez » intervint-t-il poliment. « Je ne voudrai pas que l’empereur vous remarque et vous punisse, surtout que Kise voulait juste me voir. »

 

Les deux ennemis s’arrêtèrent brusquement pour regarder Kuroko. Ils se relevèrent enfin, tout en feulant. Le jeune homme ne savait vraiment pas s’il était supposé rire face à cette situation ridicule. Tous deux finissent par se calmer, et Kise retrouva son optimisme naturel. Il se colla sans gêne à Kuroko, qui se sentait de plus en plus inconfortable face à ce contact incessant. Midorima entra de façon hésitante dans la chambre, pour ensuite fermer la porte en douceur, comme si il ne voulait pas être remarqué. 

 

« Que faites-vous tous ici ? » demanda Kuroko, brisant le silence gênant qui commençait à s’installer .

 

Kise ouvrit la bouche pour répondre au jeune homme, mais ce fut le chat à la tenue de sport qui répondit à sa place.

 

« On est venue chercher ce boulet. » Il pointa de la griffe Kise, qui recommençait à bouillonner de colère. Tous deux s’échangèrent un regard foudroyant avant de continuer. « Mais je suppose qu’il est venu ici pour t’aider à t’enfuir. Même si, pour être honnête, je doute que quelqu’un puisse s’échapper des griffes de l’empereur… » 

 

Kuroko se figea lorsqu’il entendit cette dernière phrase. Était-il réellement impossible de quitter ce royaume ? Et pourquoi cet empereur voulait-il absolument le garder, et le contrôler ? Avant qu’il ne puisse exposer ses pensées, la porte s’ouvrit, une nouvelle fois, brusquement, pour laisser apparaître un chat géant de couleur mauve, qui s’étala de tout son long au sol.

 

« J’ai faim… » gémit-il.

 

Kuroko se demanda sérieusement si c’était une mode chez les chats de s’étaler et de gémir. 

 

« Parfait ! » s’écria Kise, tout en ramassant le nouveau venu. « Maintenant que tout le monde est ici, je vais pouvoir parler. » ajouta-t-il en regardant Kuroko.

 

Le chat mauve continua à gémir, même lorsqu’il fut traîner au sol par Kise pour le ramener dans le cercle qu’ils avaient constitué dans la chambre du jeune homme. Une fois tout le monde confortablement installé, Kise repris la parole.

 

« Avant tout, laisse-moi nous présenter. » commença-t-il. « Je suis donc Kise. Lui, » il pointa le chat bleu nuit de la griffe « c’est Aomine Daiki. Lui au sol, » il tapota la tête du chat mauve qui exprimait encore sa peine « c’est Murasakibara Atsushi. Et enfin lui, » ajouta-t-il en désignant du regard le chat émeraude « tu le connais déjà, c’est Midorima Shintarou. » termina-t-il.

 

Kuroko étudia les chats se trouvant en face de lui, un par un. Ils ne semblaient pas être aussi distants et étranges que les autres chats présents au bal de l’empereur. Le jeune homme ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser qu’ils étaient tous, tout de même, très spéciaux, autant dans la couleur de leur fourrure que dans leur personnalités. Il n’aurait jamais pensé, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, que les chats se comportaient réellement ainsi. Il ne portait désormais plus d’intérêt à pouvoir communiquer avec les animaux, comme il le souhaitait auparavant. Cela pouvait rendre les choses réellement confuses. Et un peu trop étrange à son gout. Surtout si c’était pour se retrouver avec un chat qui se comportait de la même manière que l’empereur. Kuroko ne verra plus jamais les chats du même œil. 

Le jeune homme se concentra à nouveau sur les félins, en remarquant le regard sérieux que Kise portait sur lui. Même si il ne connaissait pas le chat doré depuis longtemps, il trouvait cela étrange qu’il pouvait porter un tel regard alors qu’il avait un comportement d’enfant. Ou de chaton. 

 

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, tout le monde. » articula finalement Kuroko.

 

Tous les chats présents lui adressèrent un sourire accueillant, qui réchauffa le cœur du jeune homme. Il ne se sentait plus si seul, dorénavant. 

 

« Bon, Kuroko. Etant donné que tu es destiné à l’empereur », commença Kise, « on va te parler de lui du mieux que l’on peut. Mais s’il te plait, garde cette conversation pour toi. » demanda-t-il.

 

Le jeune homme écouta l’autre chat avec toute l’attention qu’il pouvait lui donner. Les paroles du chat doré l’inquiétèrent un peu, mais la curiosité le poussa à hocher la tête, afin de le laisser continuer. Tous les félins présents se regardèrent, et Aomine entama le début de l’histoire.

 

« L’empereur Akashi n’a pas été comme ça depuis toujours » commença-t-il à raconter. « Auparavant, il était un très bon ami à nous. »

 

Tous baissèrent les yeux au sol.

 

« Il était déjà assez autoritaire, mais c’était sa nature et on l’acceptait, car on savait qu’on était cher à ses yeux. C’est pour cela que, dès qu’il est monté au trône, il nous a directement placé dans les catégories les plus hautes de la hiérarchie, et nous a permis de vivre dans son palais, ainsi que d’y partir quand on le voulait. » continua Kise.

 

« Mais à cause de la perte de sa mère et de cet abruti de Murasakibara », grogna Midorima, « il a totalement changé du jour au lendemain. »

 

Kuroko écouta avec stupéfaction l’histoire qui lui était racontée. Il ne se serait jamais douté une seule seconde que l’empereur puisse être amical. 

 

« C’est horrible pour sa mère. Et qu’est-ce que Murasakibara a fait ? » ne put s’empêcher de demander Kuroko.

 

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers le concerné, qui continuait à gémir son envie de manger. Le chat mauve se redressa légèrement quand il comprit que tout le monde attendait la suite de l’histoire de sa bouche.

 

« J’ai mis en doute son autorité, et l’ai défié. » raconta-t-il de façon neutre.

 

Le visage de Kuroko afficha tout le choc qu’il ressentait. Il se demandait quelle bête lui avait piqué, car même si l’empereur n’était pas si autoritaire et cruel qu’à ce jour, il disposait tout de même d’un grand pouvoir. 

 

« Pendant le défi, voyant qu’il n’arrivait pas très bien à battre Murasakibaracchi », repris Kise, « il est devenu fou. Un de ses yeux a changé de couleur, il est devenu or. Je n’avais jamais vu une telle aura meurtrière s’échapper de quelqu’un… » ajouta le chat doré, d’une voix anormalement basse.

« Je pense qu’il a toujours eu peur de l’infériorité, car le système royal avait du mal à accepter un nouveau meneur si jeune. Mais après cet incident, il a fait soumettre tout le monde. Il inspire la peur et l’admiration au sein de notre royaume. » conclua Aomine.

Un léger silence se fit retentir après qu’ils aient finit de parler. Après avoir entendu cette histoire, Kuroko sentit une lueur d’espoir se réveiller en lui. Il était pour lui possible de retrouver l’ancien Akashi.

« Merci de m’avoir raconté cela. » affirma Kuroko en se levant du lit.

 

Tous les yeux se rivèrent vers lui.

 

« Je vais essayer de faire en sorte de retrouver l’ancien empereur Akashi. Si il a été ainsi dans le passé, il peut le redevenir aujourd'hui. Un seul de ses yeux s’est changé en couleur doré, l’autre est toujours présent. Il est encore là, votre ami. Il faut juste l'aider à se retrouver. » termina-t-il avec un sourire.

 

Kise se mit soudainement à pousser un cri de joie avant de sauter sur Kuroko, qui, ayant perdu son équilibre, retomba dans son lit. Aomine et Midorima laissèrent juste un sourire se dessiner sur leur babines, tandis que Murasakibara se plaignait toujours de sa faim. 

 

« Kuroko ! » s’écria joyeusement Kise. « On sait comment te sortir de là, et nous allons t’aider, nous aussi. Il existe un chemin pour repartir de ce royaume, et seul nous pouvons t’y conduire. Laisse-nous le temps de tout préparer, et, avant que tu puisses totalement te transformer en chat, tu vas retrouver ton monde. Compte sur nous ! »

 

Tous furent incroyablement rassurés, car tous allaient travailler dur pour remettre les choses telles qu’elles devaient l’être.

 

Kuroko vit enfin un rayon de soleil dans le sombre monde où il fut embarqué de force.

 

Il y croyait.

 

Il croyait en sa liberté, et à ses nouveaux amis.

 

Il allait définitivement changer l’empereur, et retrouver son monde.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau chapitre, hehe ~! Désolée si j'ai mi un peu (beaucoup) de temps, j'ai les partiels à la fac. Duur ~! ;n;'

La journée de Kuroko continua tranquillement. Les premiers repas furent amenés dans sa chambre, et le jeune félin eu la joie de découvrir que le personnel lui avait acheté _ ou plutôt voler - des livres venant de son monde. Il passa toute l'après-midi enfoui sous son lit et était, pour une fois, totalement détendu, même si une arrière pensée se connectait toujours avec Akashi et son étrange monde. Kuroko ne savait réellement pas comment sauver l'empereur, mais la promesse faite à ses nouveaux amis était bien trop importante pour être mise de coté. Il y avait forcément un moyen de l'aider, il fallait juste que le nouveau chat trouve son point faible, et ainsi remettre en cause son comportement actuel. Mais contredire un empereur, et encore plus le contrarier pourrait être fatal pour le jeune homme. Même si Kuroko ne manquera certainement à personne dans son monde, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne voulait plus vivre! Il voulait justement pouvoir vivre pour trouver les bonnes personnes, vivre ses moments rêvés et être éternellement tranquille. Si il mourrait maintenant, il ne sera jamais en paix. Le jeune chat pensa soudainement que le mot "mort" ou "fatal" se trouvait un peu trop dans sa tête en ce moment.

 

C'était pour cela qu'il se décida à agir.

 

Il posa son livre sur ce que l'on pouvait appeler un chevet, puis se leva de son lit avec une nouvelle détermination. Il allait voir Empereur Akashi et parler un peu avec lui. Si il le pouvait. Au moins une minute. Avant qu'il ne puisse se faire trancher la tête. Toute détermination commençait légèrement à s'effacer, mais le jeune chat se dirigea tout de même vers la porte et l'ouvrit, pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec une servante, la griffe en l'air, qui s'apprêtait à toquer - ou à griffer - la porte. 

 

« Miaou...» laissa-t-elle sortir de sa bouche.

 

Miaou? Il s'agissait peut-être d'une expression de confusion, pensa Kuroko. Il semblait pouvoir comprendre les miaulements, mais celui-ci ne laissait apparaître aucun signe de parole. Il trouva cela étrange, mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander ce que cela signifiait, la jeune féline le poussa légèrement de sa patte dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle. Sans un mot, elle s'aventura dans " l'armoire " de Kuroko afin de consulter ses vêtements. Le jeune homme resta planté à sa place, au milieu de la pièce, ne sachant que faire. Quelques minutes plus tard, la femelle, ayant choisit un accoutrement complet, donna celui-ci au jeune chat. Elle hocha la tête avant de se pencher légèrement en avant, pour ensuite sortir de la chambre. Kuroko savait qu'elle n'était pas partie, car son ombre sous la porte ne bougeait pas. Il décida de ne pas se poser de questions car, de toute manière, ce monde était définitivement étrange, et il n'attendait plus aucun signe de normalité de sa part. 

 

Etant entièrement changé, avant de rejoindre la servante, Kuroko se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait évité de se voir, ayant trop peur de sa métamorphose. Mais, lorsqu'il s'observa, il constata avec stupeur qu'il n'avait pas tellement changer depuis hier, mis à part peut-être ses pupilles qui étaient un peu plus fines que la dernière fois et son nez légèrement plus rose. Mais ce qu'il le froissa légèrement, c'était qu'il était vêtu d'une longue robe bleue, de la même couleur que le pelage se trouvant sur ses oreilles de chats. Il était définitivement traité comme une femme, ou plutôt une femelle, et cela ne lui plaisait pas réellement. Il était habitué à porter son uniforme masculin ainsi que des tenues de sport, tout aussi virile. Le jeune chat se trouvait ridicule, mais il savait qu'ici il ne l'était pas, alors il décida de faire avec. 

 

Kuroko ouvra la porte et se montra entièrement pour indiquer à la servante qu'il était vêtu. La féline approuva la tenue d'un hochement de tête et lui fait signe de la griffe de le suivre. Avant que le jeune homme ne pu réagir, la servante marcha, ou plutôt détala le long du couloir royal. Il essaya de la rattraper le plus vite possible, mais celle-ci ne baissa même pas la cadence de sa marche. Elle continua à avancer comme si une coulée de lave menaçait de la brûler. Kuroko fut contraint de courir encore plus vite, les mains tenant les côté de sa longue robe bleuté. Oui. C'était le cas. Le jeune homme avait réellement l'impression d'être Cendrillon, la princesse s'empressant de partir du palais aux douze coups de minuits, avant que sa magie ne disparaisse. Il se sentait tellement ridicule que ses joues devinrent roses, et ce pour une autre raison que exhaustion. 

 

Ils arrivèrent à bon port, devant une immense porte magnifiquement sculptée. Le jeune homme ne savait pas que les chats avaient si bon goût pour les décors. Il faudra définitivement qu'il demande conseil au prochain chat qu'il croisera une fois rentré dans son monde, pensa-t-il ironiquement. 

 

La servante, qui paraissait pourtant petite, ouvrit très facilement les portes. Le jeune homme pensa qu'elles étaient peut être grandes, mais légère, avant de discrètement essayer d'ouvrir un peu plus l'une d'entre elles, pour au final constater qu'elle est impossible à bouger tant le poids est phénoménal. Il conclut que si la féline lui mettait un coup de patte au visage, il n'aurait plus de tête. 

 

L'attention du jeune homme sa porta ensuite sur l'immense pièce se dressant devant lui. Il s'agissait d'une salle à manger royale, où seul deux vaisselles étaient disposées à chaque extrémité de la table, qui s'étendait sur toute la salle. Kuroko trouvait cela ridicule, mais il décida de s'asseoir sur la seule chaise se trouvant en face de lui, avec l'assistance d'un servant qui l'installa confortablement. Il lui mit une serviette autour du cou et lui dépoussiéra les manches avec un torchon blanc immaculé, et finit en remettant une de ses mèches de cheveux à sa place. Le jeune homme resta figé pendant tout le processus, ne sachant que faire. Cela était très désagréable pour lui, mais ce qui allait être encore plus désagréable venait de faire son apparition dans la pièce. Entouré d'une dizaine de servants encore plus musclés les uns que les autres se trouvait l'Empereur Akashi lui-même. Il marcha avec une grande prestance jusqu'à son siège, et fut assister de la même façon que Kuroko. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs assez nerveux, même si il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, cela devait se produire. Il ne comprenait toujours pas d'ailleurs pourquoi il était si richement vêtu lorsque l'empereur en face de lui portait une tenue royale bien moins élaborée. Cela se voyait qu'il venait tout juste de sortir du travail. Kuroko se demanda quel genre de papier devait s'occuper un empereur chat. Avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir plus longtemps, un plat est amené à leurs "assiettes". Il s'agissait d'un liquide rosé qui formait d'étranges bulles. L'odeur était infecte, et cela ne le rassurait pas de voir des os de poissons dedans. Il risqua un coup d’œil vers l'empereur, qui regarda avec intérêt son repas, et ensuite le jeune homme, qui se figea instantanément. 

 

« Mange. » ordonna l'empereur en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

 

Kuroko s'apprêta à goûter ce plat, ou plutôt cette chose, mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Un servant s'approcha gracieusement de lui pour lui verser du lait dans son bol, avant de poser son regard sur le jeune chat.

 

« Voulez-vous aussi du lait dans votre soupe d'os de poisson vieilli ? » demanda-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux, ce qui effraya Kuroko.

 

Et le jeune homme le savait. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas savoir le contenu du plat. Il avait vraiment envie de vomir, mais il s’efforça à décliner l'offre du serveur avec le plus grand calme et politesse, avant de poser ses pupilles félines sur l'empereur. Celui-ci était en train de manger. Il prit la cuillère en bois disposée à coté de son assiette, en rempli gracieusement le contenu avec la soupe, puis la dégusta en sirotant. Il émit un léger "slurp" à chaque cuillerée, ce que Kuroko trouva adorable, à son plus grand étonnement. Le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de rire lorsque l'empereur amena le verre de lait vers ses babines pour ensuite le laper avec beaucoup de sérieux. Heureusement, celui-ci ne le remarqua pas, ce qui rassura Kuroko. Celui-ci se força d'ailleurs à entamer son infâme repas, qui se trouvait être, au final, étrangement délicieux. Les yeux du jeunes homme pétillèrent de mille-feu lorsqu'il avala la première cuillère. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi heureux dans ce monde jusqu'à présent, et il ne fit aucun effort de cacher sa joie. Il était tellement préoccupé par la nouvelle saveur qu'il ne remarqua pas que l'empereur le fixer pendant le reste du repas.

 

Le repas étant terminé, Kuroko se leva avec un soupir de soulagement. Etre en tête à tête, ou presque, avec l'empereur était très stressant, même si celui-ci ne lui avait prononcé qu'un ordre, et semblait, pour Kuroko, l'ignorer pendant tout le long du dîner. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas de plus vers la porte, une voix autoritaire l'arrêta soudainement.

 

« Tetsuya, nous en avons pas encore finit. » miaula-t-il assez fort pour que sa voix se répercute fortement contre chaque mur de l'immense pièce.

 

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son interlocuteur, qui le fixait de façon très appuyé. Kuroko était très mal à l'aise, le regard d'Akashi lui donnait l'impression d'être nu au milieu d'une immense foule d'humains. Les dernières paroles prononcées n'aidaient réellement pas le jeune chat à se détendre non plus. Qu'est-ce que l'empereur voulait de lui? Il était déjà tard, remarqua-t-il. Les fenêtres ne révélaient rien d'autre qu'un monde plongé dans l'obscurité de la nuit. 

 

« Suis-moi. » ordonna-t-il, avant de lui tourner le dos. 

 

Kuroko s'empressa de le suivre, ayant crainte qu'il allait marcher aussi vite que la servante. A son grand soulagement, l'empereur était légèrement moins rapide. Même si le jeune chat devait courir, l'empereur était rattrapable. Le jeune félin avait un très, très mauvais pressentiment. Il aurait pu croire qu'il allait peut-être dormir avec l'empereur et ainsi renforcer leur liens, mais il ne pouvait ignorer le grand malaise qui se formait dans son estomac. Il avait mal au ventre, et cela s'empirait à chaque pas qu'il prenait en direction inconnu du palais. Cela ne rassurera pas Kuroko lorsque l'empereur le regarda par dessus son épaule, son œil doré luisant froidement, tellement froidement dans l'obscurité. 

 

Quelque chose de mal allait définitivement lui arriver.


	6. Chapter 6

L'Empereur Akashi referma l'immense porte derrière lui, et indiqua d'un hochement de tête à Kuroko d'aller s'installer sur un siège, en face d'un grand bureau qui semblait être en bois massif. La pièce en elle-même n'était pas très grande, mais elle dégageait une immense énergie. Peut-être était-ce parce que l'empereur Akashi se trouvait la plupart du temps dans ce bureau, mais ça en fut assez pour grandement impressionner un Kuroko, qui ne s'était toujours pas débarrassé de sa grande angoisse. Ses membres tremblaient de façon incontrôlable. Il essaya tant bien que mal de les cacher, mais il savait d'une certaine façon que rien n'échappait à ces effrayants yeux que possédait l'empereur.

 

Celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps à s'installer sur son siège pour ensuite transpercer le jeune homme de son regard qui regorgeait d'autorité et d'absolutisme. Il ne laissa pas de chance au jeune chat d'exprimer sa confusion, il ouvrit sa bouche presque immédiatement après s'être installé. 

 

« Je vais t'envoyer en guerre. » déclara-t-il simplement.

 

Kuroko se redressa subitement, le visage marqué par le choc. Il resta figé ainsi, attendant la prochaine déclaration de l'empereur. Il était totalement confus, et maintenant encore plus effrayé qu'auparavant. L'empereur Akashi chercha dans un de ses tiroirs un papier, pour l'étaler ensuite de tout son long devant Kuroko. Il s'agissait d'une vieille carte avec des croix rouges dessus et des itinéraires tracés. Le jeune chat devina alors qu'Akashi avait un plan entièrement prévu depuis le début, et qu'il allait définitivement en faire partit, même sans son consentement.

 

« Toutes les croix sur cette carte indiquent des territoires où toute traces de rebellions ont été éradiquées. » commença l'empereur, qui fixa de nouveau le jeune homme. 

 

« Evidemment, on ne put totalement les exécuter étant donné que l'on ne connait pas toutes identités suspectes. Mais nous avons fait en sorte de laisser un clan de rebelles prendre beaucoup de pouvoir afin de se dresser contre moi. Ils se sont tous réunis dans un seul et même village, celui-ci. »

 

Il entoura de sa griffe un village d'une taille très dominante si l'on devait le comparer aux autres. Le jeune chat avala bruyamment sa salive. Il appréhendait tellement ce qu'il allait se passer qu'il ne se posa pas la question de comment un chat pouvait posséder et créer une carte. L'empereur Akashi continua à développer son plan à Kuroko.

 

« Je sais qu'ils ont un chef car ils sont beaucoup trop bien organisés pour être seulement une masse de chats en colère. C'est pour cela que tu vas t'infiltrer sans être vu, et me recueillir l'identité du chef. » Il marqua une pause, son regard devenant de plus en plus insistant. « Je connais tes capacités, je sais que tu es une personne fantôme, une ombre, tellement tu n'as pas de présence. J'ai été de nombreuses fois dans ton monde, je t'ai vu à plusieurs reprises, durant une très longue période. Je te connais, toi et ton histoire. »

 

Kuroko sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. Il baissa les yeux, incapable de regarder l'empereur. Même si il détournait le regard, il pouvait sentir les pupilles d'Akashi sur lui, et cela le gênait énormément. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il avait été observé durant une grande partie de sa vie, mais d'une certaine façon il savait que l'empereur ne mentait pas. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi répondre, tellement il était perturbé, choqué, et surtout effrayé. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui, c'était son seul désir. Durant toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais rien fait de mal à personne, il restait à l'écart, ou plutôt se faisait mettre de côté, et il ne s'était jamais plaint à quiconque. Le destin, ou même la vie, avait définitivement quelque chose contre lui, et cela chagrinait le jeune homme, car, il pensa à ce moment-là, que peut importe ce qu'il faisait, il se retrouvera toujours dans une situation où il souffrira. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était triste, mais les pensées de Kuroko devenaient de plus en plus noires. Il ne laissa aucune parole sortir de sa bouche, ce qui poussa l'empereur Akashi à continuer.

 

« Que ce soit bien clair, je me fiches si tu te blesses, si tu meurs, ou si tu souffres. Je veux juste les informations. Trouve un moyen de les transmettre si tu es mourant, ou incapable de bouger. Tu es simplement mon jouet, et tu es très facilement remplaçable. Maintenant, part. » conclu Akashi d'un ton horriblement froid.

 

Kuroko ne leva pas les yeux du sol lorsqu'il se leva, se pencha légèrement en avant pour ensuite sortir du bureau. Il décida de retourner dans sa chambre pour se préparer à partir, mais un doux frottement contre sa joue avec un ronronnement l'arrêta soudainement. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il sentit une langue lécher légèrement son oreille, de façon à ce que ce ne soit trop intime. En levant les yeux, il vit à nouveaux ce regard doré si intense, maintenant voilé par l'inquiétude.

 

« Kurokocchi, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je suis si désolé... » murmura Kise, qui essayait de réconforter Kuroko en se serrant légèrement contre lui tout en ronronnant.

 

Le jeune homme devina que le chat doré avait entendu la conversation avec l'empereur Akashi. Il haussa légèrement le bord de ses lèvres, indiquant à Kise qu'il allait un peu mieux. Il était vrai que son ronronnement apaisait beaucoup Kuroko, qui repris légèrement ses esprits. Kise, en voyant cela, sourit à son tour puis commença à marcher devant le jeune chat, tout en indiquant avec sa queue de le suivre. Tout deux marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la chambre de Kuroko. Kise s'invita à l’intérieur et aida le jeune homme à préparer les affaires nécessaires à son voyage.

 

« As-tu été confié de m'aider ? » demanda Kuroko.

 

Le chat doré sourit, tout en fermant le sac en paille avec un peu de mal.

 

« Non, je passais juste par là. J'ai entendu toute votre conversation au travers de la porte sans le vouloir, et ça m'a juste fait mal d'entendre Akashi dire toute ces horribles choses. Je ne voulais pas que tu restes seul après ce mauvais moment. » Il donna le sac au jeune homme et lui adressa un sourire rassurant. « Je ne suis pas pour que tu fasses la mission, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, moi et les autres ont sera la pour toi quand ça ira mal. Alors soit sans craintes, ta mission va vite et bien se dérouler ! » ajouta-t-il sur une note plus joyeuse qui réconforta Kuroko.

 

Le chat doré accompagna Kuroko jusqu'au lit escorteur qui l'attendait déjà à l’extérieur. Les deux amis se dirent au revoir, et le jeune homme ne manqua pas de remercier de tout son cœur Kise, qui fut bien plus que joyeux d'entendre cela.

 

Kuroko était maintenant sur la route en direction de ce village inconnu. Il savait que le lit escorteur ne pouvait pas l'emmener bien loin, car ils étaient beaucoup trop repérables. Franchement, qui ne pouvait remarquer un troupeau de chats portant une seule personne à des kilomètres à la ronde. Durant tout le trajet, le jeune chat profitait de l'occasion pour regarder autour de lui. Les paysages ressemblaient beaucoup à son monde, même si il n'y avait actuellement pas de " salon de pâté de morue " tous les dix mètres. Kuroko supposait que c'était le McDo des chats, et il sourit légèrement à cette pensée.

 

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le jeune homme s'était, on se savait pas comment, endormi durant le trajet, le lit escorteur fit soudainement halte. Ils laissèrent Kuroko descendre.

 

« Merci de m'avoir amené jusqu'ici, bon retour à tous. » lâcha poliment le jeune homme.

 

Tous les chats en face de lui semblaient hésitants. Ils se penchèrent tous soudainement en avant, jusqu'à presque percuter leur tête contre le sol, avant de crier à l'unisson :

 

« S'il vous plaît, faites attention! Rentrez sain et sauf ! »

 

Le jeune homme ne pu cacher sa surprise face à cette déclaration. Il sourit, touché, avant de les remercier gentiment. Un des chats s'approcha vers lui en tendant une lettre. Kuroko la prit et étudia la signature. Il s'agissait d'une lettre impériale.

 

« C'est une lettre contenant toutes les informations nécessaires pour reconnaître les rebelles actifs. Akashi avait déjà recueillis quelques informations et il tenait à te les faire part pour augmenter ton succès potentiel. Et puis, tiens. » continua-t-il. 

 

Il donna à Kuroko une grosse portion de fruit qu'il avait conserver dans son sac. Après avoir vu cela, tous les autres chats lui donnèrent de la nourriture, de l'eau et même du lait. Le jeune homme accepta tous ce qu'il lui était donné, heureux. 

 

« Merci... » murmura-t-il.

 

Le lit escorteur hochèrent tous la tête avant de partir. Kuroko les regarda jusqu'à qu'ils soient hors de vue, pour ensuite se tourner vers la prochaine étape : infiltrer le village des opposants.


	7. Chapter 7

" Kuroko Tetsuya, 

 

Après avoir lu cette lettre, assure toi qu'elle ne soit lisible par quiconque, pour le bien de ta mission. Les opposants ne peuvent utiliser la parole; ayant trahit notre système, leur existence n'est de ce fait reliée à la notre. N'ose prononcer aucun mot, même pas un simple gémissement détournant d'un comportement félin que tu as pu observé dans ton monde, car ils émettent les même signaux. Tu connais parfaitement leur principe, les infiltrer ne devraient pas poser de problèmes grâce à ta capacité d'être une ombre.  
Échoue la mission, et je vais te faire personnellement visiter ce que certains humains appellent "l'enfer".

 

Empereur Akashi."

 

Le jeune chat fixa la lettre pendant quelques minutes, les yeux amplement focalisés sur cette effrayante dernière phrase. L'Empereur était plus oppressant que jamais, cela motiva encore plus Kuroko à donner son maximum. Il mouilla généreusement la lettre avec de l'eau avant de la froissée. Elle était maintenant illisible, et il s'assura de l'enterrer profondément dans la terre, qu'il entreprit de recouvrir de feuillage sec pour camoufler le sol fraîchement remué. En levant la tête vers le ciel, Kuroko songea que ce ne fut pas réellement nécessaire de faire tout cela : le ciel était recouvert de gros nuages sombres et menaçant, annonçant un orage. 

 

Le jeune homme entama le chemin en direction du village. Il était maintenant entouré d'immenses rochers qui formaient un chemin sans réelle possibilité de se cacher. Il savait qu'au bout de celui-ci se trouvait le village, et que des gardes seraient certainement en train de surveiller les horizons. Kuroko avança de manière très furtive vers sa destination, pour enfin arriver aux portes du village.

 

Et comme il l'avait pensé, des gardes se trouvaient là.

 

Ils n'ont heureusement pas vu le lycéen, qui se retrouva allongé ventre à plat au sol, tendu comme une branche d'arbre. Il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de choses. Il n'avait jamais sentit son cœur battre aussi vite non plus. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait se fondre dans la masse avec cette apparence, et donc ne pas prétendre être l'un des opposants. C'est alors qu'il se rappela de sa vie. Tout ce qu'il aimait faire défilait devant ses yeux, toute ces rues et ces personnes qu'il voyait tous les jours se tenaient devant lui. Notamment cette bibliothèque, qu'il aimait tant aller auparavant. Est-ce qu'il allait réellement mourir ici, si il voyait tout cela? Le jeune homme fut parcourut d'un lourd frisson, qui le fit trembler jusqu'au orteils. Il n'avait jamais été un froussard, ou en tout cas il ne s'était jamais laisser envahir par la peur. Il confrontait des racailles qui déformaient grossièrement ses valeurs, qui faisait du mal aux autres, même si il était bien plus faible qu'eux, et il arrivait toujours en s'en sortir saint et sauf, même si des fois il se tenait très proche de la catastrophe. C'était là où il se rappela de quelque chose. Ce livre.

 

Le livre de magie.

 

Ce bon vieux livre qu'il aimait lire quand il était jeune, pouvant intensifier son mystérieux don d'être invisible aux yeux des autres. Kuroko se souvenait qu'il voulait s'approprier de cette caractéristique, et la maîtriser, au lieu de s'en plaindre et de pleurer tout la journée. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas lu, mais ces visions lui ont rappelé quelques notions. Celle d'étudier le regard. Celle d'effectuer certains mouvements en fonction de l'attitude de l'autre. Celle de se fondre dans le désintérêt d'autrui. 

 

L'art d'être une ombre.

 

Avec ce nouvel état d'esprit, Kuroko se mit à bouger tout en ne lâchant pas du regard les gardes. Sa vision, son entourage se met à bouger au ralentit. Il arrivait à percevoir chaque mouvement des quatre gardes qui se tenaient en face de lui, sur cet immense portail de bois. Ils tenaient chacun une lance aiguisée, et étaient prêts au combat grâce à leur armures qui recouvraient une grande partie de leur corps. Le jeune chat avança encore, jusqu’à enfin percevoir une faille dans le portail : un des poteaux de bois le constituant était mal planté au sol, et laissait un espace assez étroit pour que Kuroko puisse s'y faufiler. Pour augmenter ses chances de réussite, le jeune chat lança une pierre se trouvant à ses pieds à l'autre côté de la route. 

 

« BOUM »

 

Dès que la pierre percuta le gros rocher, Kuroko sprinta de toute ses forces dans le trou sans se faire remarquer. Il entendit les gardes s'affoler, qui prévoyaient peut-être d'appeler des renforts pour une possible intrusion, mais le jeune homme eu de la chance : un petit animal apparu non loin de la où pierre fut tomber, car l'impact a du l'effrayer, ce qui pouvait laisser croire qu'il fut le coupable de tout ce fracas. Le jeune chat ne tarda pas à rester là où il était et entra dans le village, toujours sur ses gardes. 

 

Kuroko fut choqué en entrant ce village, ou plutôt cette ville. Elle n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le peu que le jeune chat eu pu voir du royaume. Ce qui était le plus choquant, c'était que derrière ce portail de bois se trouvait la nature, alors que devant lui se tenait une ville de haute technologie. Le sol était recouvert d'une sorte de carrelage miroitant, les constructions étaient similaires à celle des grandes villes dans le monde de Kuroko : des immenses maisons de couleurs blanches, qui reflétaient les horizons tout autant que le sol. Cela était très problématique pour le jeune chat, car il ne pouvait réellement se cacher, son apparence était dupliquée presque partout. Il resta tout de même dans l'ombre du portail pour observer les résidents. Chaque chats affichaient une expression heureuse, saine et tranquille. Aucun d'entre eux ne prononçaient un mot, mais ils semblaient être épanouis, même avec cet handicap. Les rues miroitées était recouvertes de magasins de tout genre, très similaires à ceux des humains, avec des pancartes illuminées qui luisaient dans la ville. Elle était très colorée, mais cela ne rassura pas Kuroko. Elle était trop futuriste, technologique pour être dans un monde de chats. Le jeune homme avait presque l'impression d'avoir voyagé dans le futur, car de nombreuses science-fictions prévoyaient ce style de vie. 

 

Il sortit de son ombre pour pouvoir entrer plus profondément dans la ville. Même avec les sols et les murs constitués miroir, le jeune chat pensait qu'il était capable de se fondre dans la masse, car la ville était bondée. Il n'avait jamais penser qu'autant de chats se seraient rebeller contre Akashi, l'Empereur qui effrayait tout le monde. Le jeune chat décida de tourner dans une allée sombre, et ainsi d'observer discrètement les autres. Par chance, il trouva une cape avec une capuche, qui pouvait masquer son apparence. Il l'enfila, après l'avoir reniflé pour s'assurer de sa propreté, puis entama l'observation. Il devait absolument trouver l'identité du meneur pour en informer l'Empereur, et partir d'ici le plus vite possible. Il se redressa au final, plus confiant, afin de mieux examiner la foule, à la recherche d'informations. 

 

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse regarder plus longtemps, une patte venant de derrière son dos se posa fermement sur son épaule.

 

« ... Miaou. »


	8. Chapter 8

Kuroko tourna doucement la tête vers le nouveau venu, en faisant tout son possible pour masquer son visage avec sa capuche, sans pour autant paraître étrange. Son cœur battait à mille allure, car si il se faisait prendre maintenant, ça en serait fini de lui. L'autre chat le fixa, mais, étrangement, rien d'hostile n'émanait de lui. Quelque chose d'autre brillait dans ses yeux... De l'excitation ?

  
« Miaou. »

  
Le jeune homme se souvint de ce qu'avait écrit l'empereur dans sa lettre. Il devait absolument se comporter comme les chats de son monde, c'est à dire ne prononcer aucune parole et adopter des manières félines. Il tenta le tout pour le tout.

  
« Mreawou » répondit Kuroko.

  
Génial. C'était le miaulement le plus grossier qu'il n'ai jamais entendu. La vie de Kuroko défilait encore une fois devant ses yeux face à ce ridicule son qui venait de sortir de sa bouche, car aucun chat ne pourrait penser qu'un de ses congénères puisse miauler ainsi.

  
Et pourtant, celui-là ne devait vraiment pas être futé... Ou bien Kuroko devrait devenir imitateur de chat professionnel, car l'expression de son interlocuteur s’émerveilla d'autant plus.

  
« Miaou ! Miaou ! » miaula-t-il encore plus fort.

  
Le jeune homme se demanda si il avait initié une conversation. Il espérait seulement qu'il n'avait rien dit de bizarre...

  
« Mraouh muaou méiouawou » continua le jeune homme.

  
Cela devenait tellement ridicule qu'il se sentait rougir sous sa capuche. Il espérait sortir d'ici et oublier tout ce qui se passait en ce moment le plus vite possible.

  
Mais apparemment, ce qu'a dit Kuroko a déclenché une nouvelle étincelle chez l'autre chat, car sa bouche et ses yeux restèrent grand ouverts. Avait-il révélé le gossip du siècle chez le monde des chats?

  
Avant que Kuroko ne puisse se questionner d'avantage, sa nouvelle rencontre leva la tête vers le ciel pour dévoiler un collier électronique accroché à son cou. Des symboles commencèrent à apparaître sur le collier digital. Ils défilèrent doucement pour laisser le temps à Kuroko de déchiffrer leur étrange alphabet.

  
_... Ogiwara ... Shigehiro ..._

  
Etait-ce son nom?

  
« Miaou ! »

  
Ogiwara tendit soudainement la patte vers le cou de Kuroko, espérant peut-être avoir son nom. Il fouina le jeune homme à travers la capuche, et devint de plus en plus frustré car il ne trouvait rien. Mal à l'aise, le jeune chat essaya de reculer et d'échapper à Ogiwara, qui avait peut être deviner qui il était réellement. L'autre chat arrêta soudainement de chercher et observa Kuroko de très, très près. Étrangement, il recula aussi vite qu'il s'était approché, pour ensuite le fixer de nouveau. Kuroko n'arrivait malheureusement pas à déchiffrer ce que pensait Ogiwara. Son regard détenait quelque chose, mais Kuroko ne connaissait pas totalement les gestuelles des chats de ce monde. Mais son instinct ne lui indiqua encore une fois aucun signe d'hostilité.

  
Ogiwara tourna soudainement le dos à Kuroko, et regarda par dessus son épaule.

  
« Miaou ! » miaula-t-il de façon gaie.

  
Kuroko remarqua qu'il était redevenu joyeux. Après un court moment d'hésitation, il décida de le suivre, même si cela était risqué. Il devait par tout les moyens découvrir le meneur des opposants. Le plus vite il accomplissait sa mission, le plus vite il pourrait retourner dans son monde.

  
Les deux chats parcoururent cote à cote d'étroites allées sombres pendant un certain temps, avant de retourner au final sur une des voies principales. Elle était tout autant éclairée que les autres, mais elle ressemblait plus à une place de village, où encore plus de monde se rassemblait. Il y avait tellement d'opposants ici à sourire et à s'amuser que Kuroko ne pouvait que penser de cette ville comme quelque chose d'effrayant. Le jeune chat n'était pas dans ce royaume depuis un long moment, mais il savait qu'il devait y avoir de violents conflits entre cette ville et le reste du Royaume. Comment ces chats pouvaient-ils rester aussi heureux dans ce cas-là? C'était comme si le Royaume d'Akashi était la ré-incarnation de l'enfer, et que les opposants était les constructeurs désespérés d'un paradis nouveau. Un paradis totalement opposé à l'enfer présumé, car ils disposaient de quelque chose que même les humains n'avaient pas. Comment ont-ils pu bâtir tout cela? Avec quelle intelligence?

  
Perdu dans ses pensées, Kuroko ne remarqua pas Ogiwara s'arrêter et lui fonça dedans.

  
« Ouf ! »

  
Kuroko paniqua. Il avait laissé échappé un gémissement de sa bouche, ce qui n'était pas du tout félin. Il regarda Ogiwara avec de grands yeux, mais celui-ci n'avait pas remarqué. Il était trop préoccupé à se lever du sol.

  
« Mreiaouw. »

  
Kuroko espérait s'excuser avec son miaulement ridicule, et cela fonctionna : l'autre chat lui fit un grand sourire et invita le jeune homme a entrer dans une bâtisse. Une bâtisse qui était d'ailleurs .... immense.

  
Le jeune homme recula de quelques pas pour l'observer. Elle ressemblait à une énorme tour, qui était aussi miroité que les autres bâtiment de cette ville. Elle s'élevait à des milliers de mètres de hauteur, et s'imposait grandement face à tout autre construction possible. Kuroko trouva curieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant.

  
Ogiwara l'emmena à l’intérieur et ferma lourdement la porte derrière lui. L’intérieur du bâtiment était très glauque. Il avait en son sein seulement du blanc. Tout était blanc laqué. Le pire de tout c'était qu'il n'y avait pas une once de saleté. Oui, c'était très choquant pour Kuroko, car il n'avait jamais obtenu un sol aussi propre que celui qui s'étendait devant lui. Satané chats.

  
Son compagnon de route indiqua de sa queue de le suivre, ce que Kuroko essaya de faire le plus vite possible tout en regardant autour de lui, même si il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir. Ce bâtiment avait une odeur comme celle d'un hôpital, et cela était assez oppressant pour le jeune homme. A force de marcher, il remarqua que tout se ressemblait, et qu'il était très facile de se perdre. Ce devait un bâtiment assez important pour être conçu de cette manière, car Ogiwara ne cessait de passer par des portes menant à de nouveaux couloirs menant à de nouvelles portes qui se ressemblaient au détail prêt. La similarité commençait à jouer des mauvais tour dans le cerveau de Kuroko, qui commençait à avoir un mal de tête.

  
Soudain, après ce qui semblait être des heures pour Kuroko, Ogiwara s'arrêta devant une énorme double porte. Il tourna la tête vers le jeune homme, hocha la tête puis effleura les portes de sa patte droite. A ce contact, elles s'ouvrirent immédiatement. Ce qui était derrière cette porte était similaire au reste du bâtiment : une salle encore recouverte de blanc. Un grande pièce se dressait devant les deux chats, mais elle n'était pas vide. Devant de grandes fenêtres rectangulaires se trouvait un bureau, où était assis un chat. Kuroko pensa que ce félin était définitivement de haut prestige, la manière dont il était habillé ainsi que l'aura qu'il émettait n'étaient pas comme les autres chats.

  
Qui pouvait-il bien être ?

  
Ce dit chat leva les yeux vers les deux nouveaux venus.

  
« Miaou » miaula Ogiwara.

  
Celui-ci ce mit sur ses quatre pattes, pour ensuite coller son front sur le sol. Il indiqua du regard à Kuroko de faire la même chose, qui s’exécuta sans réfléchir.

  
Un telle demande de respect... ce chat serait-il le meneur?

  
Sachant qu'il était si près de son but, Kuroko sentit une grande vague d'adrénaline s'emparer de lui. Il était là, le chat que même l'Empereur ne connaissait pas l'identité. Kuroko effaça rapidement de sa tête la petite voix qui l'avertit que cela était un peu trop facile à son goût.

  
Il releva la tête quand il vit faire Ogiwara de même, et observa le chef présumé. Celui-ci avait son regard aussi gelé que de la glace posé sur Kuroko. Quelque part, ce regard rappelait quelque chose à Kuroko... Les pupilles extrêmement fendues et glaciales, la prestance, la sévérité qui s'émanait de ce chat...

  
Les yeux de Kuroko se posèrent sur le collier digital qu'il possédait.

  
_Akashi Masaomi._


	9. Chapter 9

Ce nom laissa Kuroko sans voix. Serait-il un membre de la famille de l'empereur? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de la famille d'Akashi. Il pensait qu'il ne les avait simplement jamais vus, le palais étant si grand. Et étant donné qu'aucune sympathie ne lui avait été accordé lors de son séjour par le meneur, il trouvait cela normal qu'aucune famille ne lui avait été présenté. Mais de savoir qu'un des sang royaux manœuvrait une telle révolte contre un de ses relatifs, cela faisait bouillonner Kuroko de rage. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment annoncer la nouvelle à l'Empereur en rentrant. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur son identité, le nom affiché sur son collier en plus de cette présence que Kuroko pouvait déjà distinguer des autres indiquaient son appartenance à la famille d'Akashi. Le pauvre jeune homme redoutait de se faire détester encore plus par l'empereur, car il pouvait très bien être prit pour un menteur.

  
Il ne se trouvait décidément pas dans une route sereine.

  
Le chat au sang royal avait toujours ses yeux glacés posés sur Kuroko. Il avait l'impression de se faire lire dans les pensées, et que tout secret avait été révélé face à ce regard. Quelque chose au fond du jeune chat lui poussait à penser de s'enfuir, car tout plan avait été dévoilé par sa seule présence. Ogiwara hocha de la tête à Akashi Masaomi, sans même que celui-ci ne l'ait regarder. Il poussa Kuroko vers le meneur adverse, sans que le jeune homme ne sut pourquoi. Une vague de stress s'empara de lui, alors qu'il fut forcé à être de plus en plus près de l’impressionnant chat.

  
« Miaou. » miaula-t-il d'une voix rauque.

  
Le jeune homme se figea tellement au son de sa voix que ses jambes cédèrent sous lui. Il s'écrasa au sol lamentablement, en ayant pris soin au passage de se cogner la tête fermement contre l'angle du bureau du chef, ainsi que prendre Ogiwara en tant qu'accompagnateur à sa chute.

  
« Aïe ! Quelle poisse ! » laissa échapper Kuroko.

  
Le jeune homme su qu'il fut très mal en point le moment où il leva les yeux, lorsqu'il aperçu le visage du meneur adverse déployer le plus maléfique des sourires. Il n'y avait vraiment pas besoin de connaitre toutes les expressions des chats du monde pour pouvoir le savoir. Alerté, Kuroko essaya de se relever pour se préparer à la plus grosse course poursuite de sa vie, mais c'était sans compter sur Ogiwara, qui le bloqua au sol.

  
« Non, lâche-moi ! » protesta Kuroko, qui se tortillait dans tout les sens pour tenter d'échapper à cette effroyablement forte emprise.

  
Ogiwara s'aida de son poids pour littéralement écraser Kuroko ventre à plat au sol. Le jeune homme fut forcé à regarder en direction d'Akashi Masaomi lorsqu'une patte tira ses cheveux vers le haut, faisant ainsi tomber sa capuche. Le regard du meneur s’obscurcit d'autant plus face à son visage dévoilé.

  
« Miaou...! »

  
Ce miaulement semblait être un appel, car de multiples chats entrèrent soudainement la pièce. C'était comme si tout cela était prévu, qu'ils savaient depuis le début qui il était et comment l'emmener jusqu'entre leurs griffes. Kuroko se força à tourner la tête en direction d'Ogiwara pour lui lancer un de ses regards les plus venimeux, pour se retrouver face à une paires d'yeux qui ne dévoilaient que de la tristesse. Surpris, le jeune homme n'entendit pas un des chats s'approcher pour le prendre violemment. Kuroko poussa un soupir frustré contre son nouvel assaillant, qui se contentait de le traîner dans une autre pièce.

  
Ou plutôt dans un balcon de la tour.

  
Qui se trouvait devant cette grande place, contenant maintenant des milliers de chats rassemblés.

  
Tous les fixaient, et ils commencèrent à pousser des hurlements lorsque le meneur apparu derrière Kuroko. Il se tenait fier devant son peuple et, lorsqu'il fit un simple geste de la patte, toute acclamation s’éteignit.

  
Ce chat avait autant d'autorité que l'Empereur.

  
Kuroko aperçu que le meneur commençaient à tapoter sur ce que l'on pouvait comparer à une calculatrice. Il pensa tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un moyen de communiquer avec le peuple, et il regarda vers le haut. Juste au dessus du balcon se dressait dorénavant un grand écran dans lequel se composait petit à petit des phrases, écrites par le chef des opposants. Il devait dire d’extraordinaires choses, car le public agissait avec un très grand excès de joie à chaque changement de phrase. Après un moment, tout les chats se tournaient dorénavant vers Kuroko, qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait-là.

  
Mais le jeune homme devina par la suite qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de sa fin.

  
Chaque regard dirigé vers lui n'était composé que haine et de malice. Le meneur avait dut annoncer qui il était réellement, et certainement par la suite ce qu'ils allaient faire de lui car tous, soudainement, se mirent à hurler de joie.

  
Chaque chat se déplacèrent d'un coté et de l'autre de la place pour laisser un grand espace vide au milieu. Ils regardaient le balcon avec appréhension lorsque le garde qui retenait Kuroko se mit à avancer devant le meneur. Il était au bord du balcon, avec le jeune homme devant lui qui commençait à avoir le vertige. Confus, il regarda la foule avant qu'une idée lui passa par la tête. Et cette idée était effroyable et irréaliste. Il espérait vraiment que c'était juste son cerveau qui lui jouait des tours.

  
Malheureusement, il semblait qu'il ai eu raison.

  
Il savait que le garde ne voulait pas rejouer la très célèbre scène du roi lion où Rafiki leva Simba au ciel pour le présenter cérémonieusement au peuple. Même si Kuroko obtenu la même réaction lorsqu'il fut lever vers le ciel, il savait que c'était une joie extrêmement glauque. Il n'allait pas rester en l'air très longtemps.  
Il leva la tête au ciel pour prier toutes les déités félines auxquels il pouvait se rappeler, mais il vit à la place quelque chose de très surprenant affiché sur l'écran de la tour.

  
_« LE PALAIS ROYAL EST EN COURS D'INVASION. »_

  
Les puissantes pattes soutenant Kuroko lâchèrent prise.


	10. Chapter 10

Le corps de Kuroko fut projeté avec une très grande force par dessus du balcon. Le pauvre humain eut à peine le temps d'inhaler de l'air avant de se confronter à l'effroyable loi de la gravité. Son corps se retrouva tellement crispé et raidit que ses poumons lui faisaient mal, empêchant le jeune homme d'inspirer la moindre bouffée d'air. Les yeux fermés, il s'apprêta à se laisser aller en se recroquevillant lamentablement sur lui même quand soudain une image traversa son esprit.

La servante.

  
Celle qui l'avait aidé à se préparer pour son périple.

  
Elle n'avait prononcé aucune paroles, mis à part un miaulement lorsqu’elle s'était occupée de lui. Kuroko serra les dents, frustré. Il s'en voulait de ne pas y avoir pensé de suite, lorsqu'il avait lu la lettre de l'Empereur. Il aurait peut-être pu éviter un minimum la catastrophe qui s'était déjà en train de se dérouler dans le palais, si il pouvait croire à ce que la pancarte électronique avait affiché sur la tour. Même si tout cela ne le concernait pas réellement au départ, il voulait tout de même aider les chats à instaurer une paix dans leur monde, en quelque sorte. Il avait rencontré dans le palais ces valeureux compagnons, avec qui il avait fait la promesse de s'entraider. Une nouvelle vague de regret prit Kuroko de plein fouet, mais ce dernier savait qu'il était bien trop tard maintenant. Il allait s'écraser au sol, et devenir aussi plat qu'une tranche de salami.

 

Le jeune homme se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui même, trouvant sa chute plutôt longue. Il était vrai que la tour était immense, mais ce n'était pas comme si il tombait du sommet de celle-ci. Il attendit l'impact, mais la seule chose qui fit contact avec son corps ne fut pas le sol.

  
Mais une masse poilue aussi confortable qu'un lit de coton.

  
« OUAF. »

  
Kuroko ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec de longs poils noirs. Il prit le réflexe de s'accrocher directement au pelage, ce qui lui sauva partiellement la vie car, deux secondes après, la masse bondit du sol pour foncer d'une rapidité incroyable droit devant lui. Le jeune homme releva la tête pour regarder autour de lui : les chats de la ville les fixaient avec frayeur. Ils hurlaient, feulaient de tous les sens, tout cela en tentant de se réfugier le plus rapidement possible. Mais ce qui était le plus surprenant, c'était que les habitants étaient anormalement tout petits.

  
Les yeux grands grands ouverts, Kuroko essaya de s'avancer de plus en plus vers ce qu'il présumait être la tête de l'animal. Deux oreilles se dressaient au loin, et le jeune homme réussit à les saisir pour se maintenir plus fermement sur la tête de la créature. Elle devait être d'ailleurs gigantesque, de la taille de ce que Kuroko pouvait présumer d'une maison sans étage humaine. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, la face de l'animal était partiellement couverte de pelage blanc, de même pour ses sourcils de forme ovale.

  
Même avec ce point de vue, il fut maintenant sûr et certain pour Kuroko que la créature en question était un chien. Le fait qu'il haletait appuya sa théorie, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que le jeune homme arrivait à se détendre. Certes, il était maintenant saint et sauf de sa fatale chute grâce à l'animal, mais il s'agissait d'un chien.

  
« Chien et chats ne font pas vraiment bon ménage habituellement... » marmonna Kuroko.

  
Mais il secoua rapidement la tête. Ce n'était pas réellement le moment de penser à cela. Ce chien venait tout juste de lui sauver la vie, et Kuroko était, au fond de lui , sûr qu'il n'allait pas le conduire dans une nouvelle situation délicate. Il en devenait de plus en plus certain lorsqu'il remarqua que son nouvel ami empruntait exactement la même route qu'il avait prit pour venir dans la ville. Ils se dirigeaient définitivement vers le palais, ce qui le rassura et ne le rassura pas en même temps. Il était vrai qu'il allait enfin retourner dans un endroit qui était censé être plus sûr pour lui, même si d'après le panneau électronique de la tour, les opposants se seraient déjà attaqués à celle-ci. Et même si il allait retrouver ses alliés, qui allaient certainement le protéger, il devait encore faire une chose : annoncer à l'Empereur qu'il s'agissait d'un membre de sa famille qui menait les opposants. Le jeune homme avait peur de ne pas se faire croire, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il s'agissait de la vérité, et il devait tenir l'empereur au courant pour qu'il puisse agir.

  
Kuroko commençait à devenir malade à force de rester sur le chien qui rebondissait dans tous les sens lors de sa course. Il ne savait pas combien de temps était passé depuis qu'ils étaient sur la route du retour, mais ce qui était rassurant était qu'aucun ennemi n'avaient pris l'initiative de les poursuivre. Le chien était sur le point d'entrer dans la ville où se trouvait le palais quand une voix les arrêtèrent.

  
« Kurokocchi ! »

  
\- Arrête de hurler espèce d'imbécile, ils vont tous se ramener ici après ! »grogna une voix grave en réponse.

  
Kuroko reconnu immédiatement les chats et les trouve au final en train de se chamailler à coté du portail de la ville. Ici se tenait Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara et même Midorima. Le jeune homme essaya d'indiquer au chien de s'avancer vers eux quand soudain il entendit une voix paniquée.

  
« N-non, ne le fait pas approcher ! »

  
Une figure tremblante se cachait derrière un rocher non loin de là. Seul la moitié de sa tête et une parcelle de sa queue étaient à découvert, mais Kuroko pouvait déjà deviner qui il était. Son pelage rouge et noir était difficile à oublier, de même pour ses yeux rubis. Le chien n'arrêta pas d'avancer pour autant vers les camarades du jeune homme, qui ne semblaient être en aucun cas être gêner de la présence du canidé. Le chat apeuré recula a vive allure et tourna le dos à Kuroko, qui eut le temps de descendre du chien et de s'avancer avec lui pour être juste derrière le chat de couleur flamme.

  
« Kagami » appela Kuroko.

  
Kagami hurla en réponse et trébucha au sol. Il tenta tout de même de fuir en se traînant lamentablement en direction d'un arbre non loin de la, peut-être pour essayer d'y grimper et de se cacher ici jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

  
« Pourquoi tu as peur? Il m'a sauvé la vie. » demanda Kuroko.

  
L'autre chat continua à ramper quelque secondes avant de répondre avec une voix vacillante mélangée de frustration et de peur.

  
« J'en ai rien à faire qu'il t'es sauvé ou pas ! Éloigne-moi cette chose de là ! 

  
\- Mais, regarde. »

  
Il se tourna vers le chien, prit sa tête avec ses mains et l'amena sur la sienne. Le gentil canidé brilla des yeux à Kagami, qui ne semblait pas être du tout convaincu.

  
« N'est-il pas mignon ? » demanda-t-il avec les yeux aussi brillants que le chien.

  
\- NON PAS DU TOUT. ET ARRÊTE DE ME REGARDER COMME CA. » répondit aussitôt Kagami.

  
Kuroko décida d'entamer une course poursuite avec le chien pour convaincre Kagami de sa gentillesse, mais il ne reçu en retour que des insultes alarmées et des menaces de mort.

  
Quelques minutes plus tard, après que tout le monde eu voté à l'unanimité d'appeler le chien Nigou, ou Tetsuya junior, à cause de sa ressemblance avec le jeune homme, Kuroko se rappela de la situation et en même temps, de sa mission.

  
« As-tu réussi la requête de l'empereur, Kurokocchi? Je suis si soulagé que tu sois saint et sauf ! » chouina au final Kise, qui fut retenu de force par Aomine, car le chat doré voulait vraiment se frotter contre le jeune homme.

  
« Oui, je sais qui est le meneur des opposants. Je dois en informer l'Empereur au plus vite ! » s'empressa d'ajouter Kuroko, qui n'attendit pas une minute de plus avant de se précipiter au palais.

  
« Non, attend ! » hurla Midorima, qui fut tout aussi surpris d'être intervenu de la sorte que les autres.

  
« Stupide Kurochin... » chouina Murasakibara en mâchouillant ses friandises.

  
« Imbécile de Kuroko! Et dire que je suis au final venu ici pour rien, après m'être fait poursuivit par cette immondicité ! »

  
Kagami marqua une pause avant de tourner la tête de tous les cotés.

  
« Où il est d'ailleurs ? »

  
« OUAF » aboya Nigou qui se trouvait être au final juste derrière lui.

  
Le chat au pelage de flamme hurla, pour qu'il se fasse ensuite frapper par Aomine.

  
« Ferme-là chiffe mole ! Puisque tu es la, tu vas nous aider à contrôler les ennemis qui arrivent du coté ouest. Comme ça tu seras pas venu pour rien ! » annonça le chat au pelage bleu nuit avant de traîner Kagami de force avec le reste du groupe.

  
Ce qu'avait oublié Kuroko, c'était que le palais était définitivement attaqué par les opposants. Il s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il arriva sur place. Des chats se battaient dans chaque recoins de la cour du palais mais, heureusement, grâce à son manque de présence, le jeune homme pu y entrer sans trop de mal.

  
Les couloirs du palace étaient encore plus sombres que l'aurait pu imaginer Kuroko. Les bruits de la bataille s'éloignaient peu à peu, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans ce qu'il se rappelait être l'aile où se trouvait sa chambre. Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il se dirigeait vers là, peut-être parce qu'il avait prit des repères dans le palais seulement à partir de sa chambre. Il n'avait croisé personne pour l'instant, mais il prit tout de même la peine de ramasser une casserole qui s'était retrouvée dans un coin du couloir. Le premier ennemi qu'il croisa se trouvait juste devant la chambre du jeune homme. Il semblait surveiller les alentours, mais il n'avait heureusement pas aperçu Kuroko, qui en profita pour se faufiler doucement jusqu'à lui.

  
« Doux chaton, adorable chaton, petite boule de poil... » chantonna doucement Kuroko en continuant de s'approcher de l'ennemi.

  
« ... gentil chaton, tendre chaton, dors, dors, dors ... » finit-il de chanter avant d’assommer le chat avec sa poêle.

  
C'était avec un certain sentiment de fierté que Kuroko continua d'avancer en direction du bureau de l'Empereur, même si il n'était pas totalement sûr que celui-ci resterait dans cette pièce en temps d'attaque. Il assomma quelques chats au passage, et essaya d'avancer le plus discrètement possible, pour au final se retrouver dans un cul-de-sac. Il n'y avait autour de lui que des portes menant à des chambres, mais elles étaient toutes fermées à clés. Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut l'exact moment où trois ennemis firent leur apparition à l'autre bout du couloir. Et ils ne manquèrent pas de voir un pauvre Kuroko, piégé.

  
« Tiens, tiens, tiens... Quelle étrange créature avons-nous là. » ricana l'un d'eux.

  
Le jeune homme essaya de réfléchir à un moyen rationnel de s'enfuir, mais il n'en vit aucun. Sa spécialité était de se faufiler sans se faire voir. En cas de confrontation directe, il était malheureusement très désavantagé. Les trois chats prenaient bien soin d'occuper tout l'espace que pouvait prodiguer le couloir, ne laissant d'autre choix à Kuroko que de reculer jusqu'à que son dos fut collé au mur derrière lui. Il faisait étrangement sombre, mais le jeune homme pouvait tout de même distinguer les sourires malicieux des assaillants dans l’obscurité. Il se prépara aux impacts, ne sachant si il allait se faire couvrir de griffures, de morsures, de coups ou bien se faire trancher par les étranges sabres que portaient les ennemis. Il sentit l'un d'entre eux le prendre par son t-shirt, et ferma automatiquement les yeux, tout tremblant.

  
« A votre place, je ne m'attaquerais pas à ce qui appartient à quelqu'un d'autre. » intervint une voix glaciale.

  
Les opposants s’arrêtèrent net pour se retourner. Une forme marchait doucement en leur direction. Ses pas résonnèrent dans la tête de Kuroko. Il ouvrit les yeux, fixa le nouvel arrivant du mieux qu'il pouvait à travers l'obscurité. Il avait des vertiges à cause de toute la pression qui tombait sur lui dernièrement.

  
« Surtout ce qui est à moi. » finit la voix d'une manière imposante.

  
Deux yeux vairons, l'un rouge, l'autre jaune, s'illuminèrent dans les ténèbres.


	11. Chapter 11

C'était l'Empereur Akashi. Kuroko ne savait pas si il était heureux ou simplement horrifié de voir l'Empereur ici, mais, d'après ce qu'il avait dit, il comptait bien le sauver. Il agrippa plus fermement sa poêle, qu'il n'avait toujours pas abandonné, prêt à riposter la moindre attaque si nécessaire.

Les trois chats ennemis ouvrirent grand leur yeux après avoir distingué plus clairement la silhouette sombre devant eux, sachant qu'ils étaient dans un sérieux pétrin.

  
Akashi ne bougea même pas quand les rebelles se mirent à tituber vers lui. Kuroko l'observa fermer lentement son œil rouge, ne regardant les adversaires qu'avec son œil doré. Ce qu'il se passa ensuite rendit le jeune homme encore plus que confus : les chats autours de lui se mirent à hurler en tenant leur tête entre les pattes, avant de s'effondrer au sol, comme mort. Son estomac se noua, et il s'empressa de mettre sa main devant la bouche pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri de frayeur. Les ennemis avaient de l'écume qui sortait de leur gueule, et prenaient de lourdes respirations bruyantes. Ils ont été détruits de l’intérieur.

  
Kuroko voulait vraiment les aider, d'une certaine manière, en leur tapotant le dos pour les aider à respirer par exemple, mais son corps ne bougea pas. Il était figé sur place, et le seule chose qu'il arriva à faire était de prier pour leur survie. Le pouvoir de l’œil doré était terrifiant. Le garçon ne savait pas qu'il y avait une telle chose dans ce monde, et ne fut pas ravis d'en apprendre son existence.

  
« Quel est le nom du meneur ? » miaula froidement Akashi.

  
Kuroko a faillit mourir plusieurs fois maintenant. Mais cette situation était pire que les autres pour lui. Au fond, il savait que, quand il aura répondu, il ne servirait plus à rien à l'Empereur, et qu'il allait certainement connaitre le même sort que ces chats au sol. Sa voix ne sortit pas, même si il essayait de se calmer en évitant le regard d'Akashi, qui, lui, n'avait toujours pas cesser de le fixer, attendant une réponse.

  
Il l'entendit s'approcher de lui, le pas lourd, et il lâcha sa poêle quand il sursauta légèrement.

  
« Testuya » appela de façon menaçante l'Empereur.

  
Kuroko se racla la gorge, dans l'espoir de retrouver un minimum de voix, pour éviter de mettre encore plus en colère l'effrayant chat.

  
« Akashi Masaomi. Je l'ai rencontré dans son bureau, et je ne pense pas que ce soit un mensonge, car il vous ressemblait physiquement. »

  
Un long moment de silence s'installa entre les deux chats, et Kuroko ne sut que faire. Il opta, après un moment de réflexion, de simplement regarder l'Empereur, afin de déchiffrer sa réaction. Le pelage d'Akashi avait l'air d'être encore plus enflammé qu'auparavant : il s'était hérissé, et rougeoyait vivement dans l'obscurité du couloir.

  
« Et tu as réussi à rester en vie, alors que tu lui as fait directement face... » murmura presque le meneur.

  
Il regarda Kuroko dans les yeux pendant un court instant, avant de lui ordonner de le suivre. Sans attendre aucune réponse, il commença à marcher vers sa prochaine destination. Le jeune chat trébucha sur ses pieds, enjamba les chats à terre en s'excusant, puis couru après Akashi, qui avait définitivement pris l'allure de la servante l'ayant aider à s'habiller l'autre jour. Kuroko était vraiment confus, à nouveau. Après s'être fait envoyé directement dans la gueule du loup, et ne servant plus à rien désormais, il supposait, l'Empereur le voulait toujours à ses côtés. Il savait qu'il ne comptait pas traiter le jeune homme d'une bonne manière, même si il avait accompli sa mission, et c'est pourquoi il se demandait quel malheur allait encore lui arriver désormais.

  
Après ce qui semblait être un marathon pour Kuroko, ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de l'Empereur, qui se mit tous de suite à son bureau, pour observer la carte qui se trouvait dessus.

  
« Il faut préparer un plan d'attaque. On ne connait pas la position de l'ennemi, ni comment ils sont réellement armés. Ceux qui se trouvent dans le palais ne sont visiblement pas les plus qualifiés, ils ont du servir d’appât pour évaluer notre force. » annonça Akashi.

  
A ce moment-là, Kuroko se sentit obliger de lui apporter des précisions sur le mode des vie des opposants. Alors il lui raconta tout, sans que la parole ne lui soit coupée. Au contraire, l'Empereur l'écouta attentivement, sans mettre en doute ses propos. Et sa réaction fut sans détour une fois que tout a été dit : il était sous le choc, qu'une telle différence de modernité se trouvait entre les camps.

  
Sans attendre une minute de plus, il ordonna un des chats, qui se trouvaient déjà dans la pièce une fois qu'ils étaient arrivés, certainement pour protéger les papiers confidentiels de l'Empereur, d'envoyer des éclaireurs afin de déterminer la position et le mouvement de l'ennemi.

  
Kuroko regarda l'Empereur d'un œil avisé, et remarqua qu'il avait l'air... nerveux.

  
L'attente ne fut pas longue avant que le chat ne revienne, avec une annonce qui n'était définitivement pas réjouissante : une énorme armée d'opposants arrivait en masse, supérieure à celle d'Akashi, et devait arriver très certainement le lendemain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas ajouté de nouveau chapitres, et je m'en excuse. J'avais l'habitude d’écrire cette histoire sur les ordinateurs de mon université, pendant les heures de trou, mais j'ai changé de filière et je n'ai donc plus les même horaires qu'auparavant, alors c'est devenu un peu difficile! Mais je suis de retour, yay!

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire a été très inspirée de mon film préféré, " Le Royaume des Chats" de Hiroyuki Morita. Il va y avoir plusieurs chapitres !! C; Merci d'avoir lu ! <3


End file.
